


K-9

by urenogoodtomedead



Series: Wolves and cubs [1]
Category: Sicario (2015), Sicario (Movies), Sicario: Day of the Soldado
Genre: Age Play, Broken Bones, Diapers, Infantilism, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Matt, little verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urenogoodtomedead/pseuds/urenogoodtomedead
Summary: The world is so big and there's so many classifications such as Alphas, Betas, Dominant, Submissive, Caretakers, Littles and so many others. In a world where every human being gets a classification at 16 is still a world in which a major trauma can change their life and their classification.





	1. Chapter 1

The universe is funny because a simple movement can change everything that is happening, the night was very quiet and Matt and his team were in a tunnel doing their job, killing, making the quiet night not so quiet, neither men seemed to be actually killing another human being, they expressed no emotion it was almost like a slaughter, but aside from all the lack of emotion everything was going as planned but not everything was that good for so long, Alejandro and Matt were in front of the man who seemed to be the leader, they had questions and wanted answers, they couldn't quite see what the man was holding, it looked like a pistol in one hand and something smaller in the other, they didn't want to kill him but that's what happened, the man turned around trying to shoot Alejandro and Matt simply shot him before, causing the man's body to fall like a ripe fruit fall from a tree, but as soon as he fell it was visible that in the other man's hand was a detonator, his finger moved and it was possible to hear a click and an explosion right after, the tunnel began to shake and the next thing that could be heard was Steve's voice

_"The tunnel will collapse."_ He announced the obvious and then it was possible to hear Matt's command he was telling everyone to back off, to go back that they had to leave the tunnel and everyone ran towards the exit and it wasn't something disorganized, after all they were trained soldiers, but it wasn't that easy, Matt and Alejandro were far behind and the tunnel was still shaking as they ran, when they were finally approaching the exit the rocks and dirt that were at the exit fell and the only option was to no longer run in the direction of exit but more into the tunnel.

**"Shit!"** Matt screamed, as soon as he noticed what was going on, they had no more way out, they had to run back to where they were before, Alejandro unlike Matt didn't express what he was feeling at the moment, at least not with words but with the expression on his face, but they had no time to stop and talk, they kept running and the dust was gathering, Matt was running really fast and Alejandro was right behind him and then the whole situation got worse, one last noise that sounded like a falling stone was heard behind him, along with a noise that resembled a piece of wood hitting a wall, and then a scream and everything went dark.

**“AAAHHH!”** Alejandro screamed with all the pain he was feeling at the moment, he was practically writhing in pain, his body leaned toward his legs, he was on the floor, he could feel some bits of stone and dirt around his body, and he could feel his legs, that was the bad thing, after all the last part of the landslide had hit him, everything was dark and he couldn't know if Matt had been hit, if Matt was still alive, but that question was answered very quickly when he finally heard Matt.

“Alejandro! Alejandro ?!” Matt was screaming after hearing his partner's scream

"Ye-argh ..." Speaking was horrible, all the pain was possessing him, he felt many noises coming from his lips, moans of pain and Alejandro could only bite his own lips and growl.

"Shit! Shit! ”Matt wasn't liking this, and then he remembered, he felt like an idiot for a second for not immediately remembering that he had a flashlight, which in fact they both had, how can he be such a moron? Matt was now worried, angry, tired, but at least he would turn on the flashlight that was positioned on his shoulder and he could see the situation and it was nothing good there was a lot of dust, dirt, stones and Alejandro was lying on the ground with stones covering his waist and he was visibly in pain and Matt needed to think what could be done and the first thing was to move and sit next to Alejandro, holding his hand so he could squeeze "Something broken?"

"Leg." The answer was quick, visibly avoiding speaking.

The second thing Matt did was check the radio "Steve?" He ask, but there was no answer, damn radio, damn stones "Steve?" But are they still unanswered, then Matt sighed and looked back at Alejandro who was grumbling in pain, now the priority was to check Alejandro again, to see if he could remove some stones without a chance of another landslide "I'll try to get you out of there, Alejandro, just tell me if the situation gets worse, right?"

Alejandro just nodded to signal that he understood, the worst part was starting now.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt was in a very difficult situation, he really wanted to help Alejandro try to make the pain he was going through diminish, but at the same time he knew this could make the situation worse, he could end up hurting Alejandro more or even something worse like make more rocks to fall over them, but Matt would risk it, he was a smart guy and would know to stop before something happened, or at least that's what he expected, Matt started to take the small stones away from Alejandro's body, calculating, slowly, they had plenty of time until help arrived and Alejandro was helping as best he could, he wasn't screaming in pain, complaining about pain or anything like that, he was holding back, he was trying to look calm even though his eyes were more humid than usual he wouldn't just let go of everything he was feeling and make Matt worry even more, but sometimes it was impossible to hold back the moans of pain.

  
They kept going for a while, Matt working intently just making a few jokes to try to divert Alejandro and Alejandro's attention by acting as if everything was well, as if his legs weren't being crushed.

"Alright, Alejandro I'll try to pull you now." Matt announced before moving behind Alejandro, grabbing his vest and then slowly pulling him "If it hurts let me know!" Matt said in a voice that made it clear that this was an order, he kept pulling Alejandro very slowly, he kept pulling until Alejandro's legs were free and a few more pulls so he was away from the piles of stones, he immediately looked at Alejandro's legs the right leg was normal, some scratches, some bruised but nothing out of the ordinary, but the left wasn't looking well, it was twisted in a wrong way.

Alejandro looked at his own leg and growled as if seeing the condition of his leg only made the pain he was feeling incresed "Damn!"

"It really doesn't look good at all." Matt said as he considered the alternatives they had right now.

"Just put it back in place." Alejandro knew it would hurt, but he didn't know how long it would be before anyone found them.

"Eah ..." Matt position Alejandro's leg and then his own body, touching his knees to Alejandro's leg "In three, one, two" And Matt used all the strength of his body to put Alejandro's leg back in place and this time Alejandro couldn't hold back the scream of pain, he screamed and writhed until all the air finally came out of his lungs and he finally stopped screaming feeling really tiredly.

"One less problem." Matt said with a smile, now they just had to find a way to talk to someone outside, maybe look for something to eat in the remaining rooms and hope the light came back "So, the pain? ”

"Very strong ..." Alejandro muttered, "But better than before."

"I see..." Matt moved again holding Alejandro's bulletproof vest and dragging him next to a wall so Alejandro could sit down and not just lie on the floor and Matt would sit next to him and at that moment the only thing they could do was wait, Matt turned off the flashlight to save the battery "I'm going to get some sleep and maybe it would be good for you to try do the same, it will take a time until they find us."


End file.
